Humanstuck
by TheOriginalSeaweedRain
Summary: Basically Eridans life at the coffee shop and meeting the girl of his dreams. Although it does drag on about his daily life at times, other than that a pretty detailed plot I would think. I would want to continue this, but I have to say if I do, it would lead into the solfef section, don't ask how, it would just drift there.


Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you are an ARTIST and you work at and work at the local STARBUCKS. It is a nice town next to the sea, but it gets very lonely at times. Your brother deiced to be a bigshot and go for Broadway, and father never gives you attention but decided to fill the void by giving you money, even though you feel the need to earn your own. You don't own a car, only a bike, and you for some reason bring your laptop everywhere.

It was summer break, meaning no school work, and happily, no summer school for this teen. Eridan did his daily routine of waking up early and heading to the shop. He had just recently got promoted and wanted to keep that post, although sometimes it was hard to get up and not get distracted by the view of the ocean.

The day at the job wasn't all that bad, everyday there were new people at the shop (and the occasional John who was always running late) but it all still seemed too boring for his liking. Yeah some people chatted with him, but he wouldn't call them friends, maybe acquaintances, heck not even that. It almost seemed like no one in town liked him, and honestly, he had no idea why.

The day was over pretty quickly, which might have been because he got off early today, so it was around noon. Once getting on his bike, he looked across town, there were a lot of people out today, so he deiced to scan his surroundings before heading off into the sea of people. The only odd thing was, it seemed like vast crowd of people was calling him in, or someone was.

Eridan was now off, zigzagging between tourists and the common folk, when something, or more like someone, caught his eye. He glanced behind and noticed a girl with brown hair walking in the opposite direction. She was stunning, or at least of what he could and got to see of her was. Although she was most likely a tourist, and he would never see her again, and what did it matter? He was just a nobody who was almost scared to talk to women.

The next morning was as bleak and bland as any other, although he couldn't get that girl out of his mind. He didn't see much of her, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. But again, nonetheless, it didn't matter anymore. He would just have to get on with his daily life and live with it, and just needed to keep thinking that even if she did notice him, it wouldn't have mattered anyways.

It was anther quiet day in the coffee shop, John came running in once again and asked for his usual coffee, and in a hurry, on his break Eridan got out his laptop and did research, plotting maps for different spots in the ocean for where his father may be heading soon. He would do this until his boss yelled at him to get working again even though nobody was there, but in fact, there was someone there today.

Over in the corner seat looking out at the patio and the people in a rush to get wherever they need to, was the brown headed girl of his dreams. Using her palm and to rest her chin on and elbow on the table, her head rested in her hand like a pedestal. The morning light shining through her hair and making it look lighter almost made her glow.

He swallowed it all back, heading over to take her order. All those years of trying to avoid woman, all those years of hating talking but still keeping his job, would they all be gone with this one girl?

Eridan took out his pad of paper and pen, walking over to her "Hello, uh…" he cleared his throat, knowing he had to do this "My name is Eridan, and wwhat wwould you like to eat?" he then gave a small smile.

Her head turned towards him when she finally sensed the presence of another. Freckles lined her cheeks and nose as so did a slight sunburn, the sun seeming to dance around her as she moved. She then pulled out her earbuds and glanced up at him "Coffee please…" her attention then went back to the people outside, getting lost in the trance once again.

He then got the mystery girl her drink, and glanced over at her from his laptop from time to time, not being able to keep his eyes off of her. She seemed to stay the whole day, actually leaving right before his break was over. Sipping her coffee and just staring out the window, not even focused on the world around her, not even seeing that he was falling, and falling hard for her.

Once she left, he let out a great sigh, she was basically the only customer they had all day, but again, she must have been a tourist, nothing more, nothing less.

Although it seemed he was wrong, the girl came in everyday and asked for the same thing, sitting in the same seat and looking through that window. She never seemed to notice that he was always staring and trying his best to talk to the girl. Today was that day though, after two weeks of her coming in everyday and not saying anything besides "Coffee please" and "Thank you" to him, it was time to get a move on in life.

Eridan grabbed a coffee for himself and walked over to the girl, giving a gentle smile, which honestly didn't happen that often ever since his mother died. "May I havve a seat?" he asked, gesturing to the seat in front of her. She gave a nod and took out her earbuds once again, still gazing at the people outside as if waiting for something to happen. "I uh, wwell… Like I havve said before, my name is Eridan Ampora…" He started before reaching back and rubbing the back of his head and held out a stiff hand for her; he was already failing at this and he could see it.

"Feferi, Feferi Peixes." she glanced over at him and smiled, shaking his hand "Lovely to meet you Eridan."

"It's lovvely to meet you Miss Peixes, so I've seen you here often." he noted. Feferi, that was a lovely name, and it fit her greatly, not many had that name, it made her unique.

"You )(ave? Okay I would )(ave guessed t)(at… I just moved to t)(is town a couple of weeks ago and finally decided to check everyfin out."

Eridan couldn't help but chuckle at the now sea type of queen she was "Evveryfin huh?"

She then slapped his arm lightly "Eridan Ampora, I can already sea t)(at we are going to be great fronds."

He wasn't very fond of touching, actually he hated it, and always flipped out whenever he was touched, but when she touched his arm, it didn't matter, it actually gave him a good feeling inside. "Yeah… Great friends…" he then thought for a couple of seconds to himself 'and maybe, one day, something more…'


End file.
